Whats going on?
by Alexiscullen359
Summary: Bella and Edward arrive home from isle Esme. Three weeks later Bella doesn't feel so well, is it just the common Flu? "Summary sucks, it my first ever story"
1. Chapter 1 The Flu

**I Don't Feel So Well**

I awoke feeling nauseated, i could feel the cold sweat on my forehead, i felt horrible so i let out a moan. Quickly a cold set of familiar arms wrapped securely around me. "Bella, Bella are you Well? You don't look so good. It was Edward he sounded worried, i quickly reassured him that i was OK and that i probably just caught the flu, after all we just got back from Isle Esme about three weeks ago i might have gotten it from there. He didn't look a bit reassured. "Are you positive Bella?" Right as he said that my stomach lurched and i wriggled in his arms he dropped them within a second. As soon as i was free of his arms i ran as fast as i could to the bathroom, i knew he had followed me because he softly placed his cold hand against my clammy forehead probably trying to soothe me as i was violently sick over the toilet. I felt embarrassed that he was seeing me like this, so when I was finally able to catch my breath I moaned "go away". "Bella love its fine i don't mind really i don't." Edward...I moaned After i was sure I was done being sick for now... I got up slowly to brush my teeth and clean myself up. Edward was still behind me , I turned around to look at him and was able to read the worry in his eyes. "Bella are you sure your OK, i mean i can take you to Carlisle to see what your sick with maybe he can give you medicine to make you stomach settle? I though about it for a minute, i mean medicine wouldn't hurt right? I turned to Edward and said yeah that sounds great. And with that we were on our way to the Cullen mansion leaving our little cottage behind.

We arrived at the Cullen's house and walked through the door Edward called Carlisle in a even tone knowing he would hear. Within two whole seconds Carlisle was standing right in front of Edward and I. Hey Carlisle Edward said in a casual tone, Hey Edward whats Wong you look a little worried? Yeah just a little Bella was feeling sick this morning and i began to get worried when she started throwing up. Embarrassment crossed my face and i blushed deep red and look down at the floor. Well, Edward she may just have the common flu. Yeah i guess but I was just wondering if you could give her medicine? Sure, let me go get some Pepto Bismol. He left and was back in a second. Here Carlisle gave me the correct dosage and I drank it. Thanks Carlisle, Anytime Bella. Carlisle left i assumed he was going up to his office. Edward pulled me over to their family room and onto the couch. He pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me, I layed my head against his stone cold chest and closed my eyes. I realized it was very quiet I looked up at Edward. Where your family? Oh there just on a hunting trip. Oh.

It was starting to get darker outside and it began to rain. I really didn't want to go out in the rain but i also was very exhausted form the long day. "Bella you look tired let go back to the cottage." OK I told Edward. He picked me up, Bella close your eyes i don't want you to get sick again. I did just as he said closing my eyes and placing my face into the crease of his neck. He ran gracefully to our cottage never really jolting me. He whispered were here and sat me down on the bed. I slowly rose and went to get dressed for bed, once ready I went to sit on the bed. Edward came on the bed also changed and sat next to me pulling me into his chest cradling me like a small child. I kept yawning, Bella you should get some rest. i told him i wasn't that tired. he began to hum my lullaby and in seconds i was sleeping...

**Do you like or hate it? comments would be apreciated, i know it my first story ever so give me some tips or ways to improve it!!!**

** Thank you,**

** Alexiscullen359  
**


	2. Author update: Help Please

**_Hey Guys I do have a completed chapter that im thinking about putting up, but I just cant seem yo be able to space out the stories I have so far to post it so people understand. Its quite confusing. But whenever I space/ and save what I spaced out it wont save and update ….. So if anyone knows how to help that would be great! Comment on this if you can help thank you ^_^ _**

_**,Alexisxullen359 **_


	3. Chapter 2 Needle

**_Sorry! This took forever to put up.. i just couldn't seem to space the story so its easier to read cause it just wouldn't save :( but now it up! its a little short but i hope you enjoy it! ^_^_**

* * *

EPOV

Bella woke up yet again feeling nauseous and groggy. This has been going on for the last three days now, I'm beginning to wonder if this is actually the flu as Bella states.

I was talking to Carlisle this morning and...

* FLASH BACK* (in case you get confused Edward italic and Carlisle is bold)

_Carlisle, i asked in a low tone knowing he would hear._

**"Yeah", answered Carlisle**

_Hey, I know... you said that Bella may have the flu... but i was kinda thinking... that it may be something more serious, I stuttered on the last word._

**Yeah, I have been looking into it and a normal flu shouldn't last this long, anyways i think that i should run some blood test on her just be be sure.**

_oh, OK. I'll "TRY" to get her to take a blood test. HA... She really hates shot's, needles... anything pointy really._

**Oh, well... OK... try to get her to agree with this and I'll get her better as soon as possible.**

_OK, I will, thanks a lot Carlisle._

**Anytime son**.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Hmm i wounder how I'm gonna get her to say yes. Maybe ill try to dazzle her, it usually works...

**20 SECONDS LATER**

I arrived over at our cottage at vampire speed " I have to admit it behind a vampire is pretty nice at times".

"Bellaaa"

BPOV

Bellaaa,I heard Edward call. He must be back from the house he said he had to talk to Carlisle

"Yeah", I replied. Oh there you are he said pulling me over to the couch in our family room. He pressed his lips softly to mine, and kind of like a reaction, I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer, but to soon he pulled back away.

"You seem a lot better" Edward said with a grin.

"Yeah I guess, blushing a deep red.

"Well"...

Well what Edward? Well Carlisle and i were talking and...

And? i asked becoming irritated.

Well... he wanted to run a blood test on you.

A blood test I though to myself.

No, nah uh no blood test that means needles!, I said beginning to panic a little bit.

Bella "please" he begged. He put his finger under my chin making me look into his eyes.

Please Bella i want to make you better, I hate seeing you like this... "Please he begged again looking down at me with his perfect eyes smoldering.

Edward, you know I hate needles.

But Bella do you want to keep getting sick and throwing up Every morning or do you want to get over this?

Well.. yeah i do want to stop, but blood and needles? Isn't there an other way?

No I'm sorry but... if you get better we can go to the meadow or somewhere just us... alone, he said.

He made his eyes smother once again, I knew I wasn't gonna be able to not get out of this.

Fine, I said grumpily.

Thank you so much, Edward said.

Yeah Yeah, OK. But once i get better more me and you ONLY time ok?

Of Course, he said.

EPOV

Of Course, I told Bella.

"Well that was easier than I thought"

* * *

**Comment please! Tell me if you enjoyed it ^_^**

** _ Alexiscullen359_**


	4. Chapter 3 Vision

**Heres chapter 3 to whats going on hope you like it, and id like to thank everyone who has commented on my story especially EdwardLovesBella02. ^_^ Thank for all the help and nice comments, they make me want to write more! **

_**ENJOY...**_

* * *

BPOV

Wha Wha WHAT! He cant seriously want me now its only been two hours since I agreed to

this, i screeched.

Bella it'll be fine, I promise, Edward said soothingly. Alice will be there and so will Esme and the

others.

Well hardly made me feel better, ill just make a fool of myself by acting like a 6 year old getting a

shot.

Edward sensed my worry and discomfort, Love I promise nothing will happen.

Ugh, I know... I guess I might as well get this over with, I whispered mainly to myself. Thank you

I love you, edward wispers through his lips as he kissed the top of my hair.

Love you more, I replied playfully. He Grinned.

And with that we were on our ways to the Cullen's home.

****************************************************************************************************************

EPOV

I swiftly pick Bella off her feet gently placing her on my back.

Close your eyes I wispered to her. Once her eyes were closed and I felt her head enclosed in the

crook of my neck I took of toward the house.

No matter how many times I ran through the forest I still couldn't belief how exhilarating and free

I was, and with Bella how peaceful.

The cool crisp air blowing through my hair, feeling Bella warm touch hearing her fast beating heart.

I find it hard to belief that i have lived for so many years, throughout every day without Bella by

my side, in my life.

I knew we were close to my house though its only been 21 seconds.

I could hear my families thoughts running thought their heads.

_Hmm... everyone needs new outfits especially Bella, maybe she'll com shopping with me!_

_(Alice)_

_Wonder if we'll have to strap Bella down just to get some blood, this should be very interesting._

_(Carlisle)_

_Bella hates shots too bad there's not another way to see whats wrong with her..._

_(Esme)_

_Ha, I cant wait to see how Bella reacts when she See's the needle?!?!_

_(Emmett)_

I cant hear Rose's or Jazz's thought so I'm guessing Rose took jasper to hunt so he can

avoid the smell of blood.

I came to sudden halt in front of the door, not jolting Bella or i a bit.

Were here I wispered, unravling her arms from my neck placing her slowly on her feet so she

wouldn't get a head rush.

I took her hand in mine and walked into the house.

Hey Edward.

Hey Bella, Emmett said with a big grin planted on his face.

She groaned, Hey...

Hi Bella, Alice chimed in.

Hey Alice.

I heard Carlisle call from his office in a normal tone to quite for Bella to her, " OK I'm ready".

I turned to Bella, " Carlisle's ready".

She looked a little worried, OK.

We walking into Carlisle's office.

Funny thing is as soon as I walked in I noticed a Arm harness on the right arm of the chair.

****************************************************************************************************************

BPOV

We walked into Carlisle's office, and as soon as stepped in I notice the arm harness on the chair's

arm.

Was I really that bad, that they really had to restrain me?

Hey Bella, Carlisle said. Hey I Replied.

Have a seat this will only take a minute he said putting on his doctor voice.

Uh huh, I muttered.

Carlisle, turned around walking to me with the needle, Edward already wrapped the band around my

arm making my blood stop and the vcain more visible.

He sat down right in front of me on his chair. The needle was about an inc away from piercing

through my skin. NO!!! i yelled.

Grabbing my arm to my chest, I don't want that to go inside me!

I was thinking maybe i can run away! No, Edward and Carlisle are vampires they'll just catch me in

a heart beat, literally.

I looked up, Carlisle and Edward exchanged a look at each-other, Apparently having a silent

conversation. Carlisle grinned at Edward and nodded his head.

Before I knew it Edward placed my arms down on the chairs arm rest and I felt something

tighten around mt right arm but I didn't care.

All I was thinking about was how Edwardsperfect, cold, hard lips were moving with mine,

Tasting his sweet breath in my mouth.

Before he pulled away, I looked at my right arm noticing the band was gone.

Carlisle smiled letting out a soft laugh as he held a tube of my blood in his hand.

I blushed scarlet red realizing why Edward had kissed me like that. He was distracting me

while Carlisle took my blood.

****************************************************************************************************************

EPOV

Carlisle when will the test results be in?

6 hours, which is at 3:00 P.M.

OK, well were gonna be downstairs.

OK, carlisle replied.

Bella and I were walking down the stairs when I seen Alice get a blank face. A vision.

I tapped into her mind letting her thoughts come through my head.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter i will try to update soon, when i get a break from all the school work. Anyways COMMENT and tell me if you enjoyed/ loved it. Feel free to also give me ideas about how Edward will react to Alice's vision, or if he shouldn't know until Carlisle get the test result back?! **_

_**Alexiscullen359**_


	5. Chapter 4 Results

_**I'm sorry this took so long to post, Schools been crazy lately. Anyways this was Definitely NOT one of the best chapters, but i hope you enjoy anyways. ^_^**_

* * *

EPOV

Alice's Visions rushed through my mind.

* * *

It was about Bella, Carlisle was reading the results to us. The ten seconds it took for him to read

the results over felt like a eternity. So you two i don't know what to say, it seems that bella ....

All of a sudden Alice began singing Heartless by kanye West.

**In the night, I hear 'em talk,**

**the coldest story ever told**

**Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...**

**How could you be so heartless?**

**Oh... How could you be so heartless?**

Before she could sing the second verse, I yelled.

"Alice what the... Why'd you block me out!, i said angrily.

Cause, Alice said with a smirk.

Alice it was about Bella, her test results this could be serious!

She could possibly D-D I stopped not able to finish the word.

Edward? Bella said slightly shaking me.

I was so caught up in yelling at Alice that i didn't really notice her calling me and squeezing my hand.

Edward she asked again, worried now.

I quickly snapped myself out of it.

Yes Love, i replied to her previous questions looking into her big brown frightened eyes.

Are, Are you OK, Whats Wrong?, she asked.

Yes im OK, Nothing Wrong, i replied sheepishly.

But you just... and Alice... you were just yelling at her!

I know, i replied.

Well?!?... Why?!?

Alice had a vision... about your test results.

And, she urged.

Well, i don't know she blocked me out of her mind before i could see what happened.

***************************************************************************************************************

BPOV

She blocked Edward out? Why would she do that.

I turned to Alice, why'd you block him out? i asked confused.

Because, she said.

Cause, I said beginning to get irritated.

Geez, you an Edward are so pushy and impatient! You'll find out soon enough, Alice replied exasperated.

Before I could push it any further she ran out the door saying, "I'm going shopping!"

"Call me when you get the results, unless you forget which you will."

What a stupid thing to say. I mean she already knows whats wrong, why'd I need to call her.

Whatever, I guess I'll just have to wait.

5 1/2 Hours later

Wow, how much longer till the test results are ready, im going nuts.

I wish Carlisle could hurry up somehow. I swear Edwards been pacing back and forth for about 30

minutes straight.

I was about to speak my thoughts aloud when Edward just about screamed, "How much longer!"

Edward calm down, only about 25 minutes longer. Just please keep yourself together till then,

Carlisle replied.

Yeah Dude, your making me crazy, your impatiency and anxiousness are killing me.

Edward let out a humph, and sat down next to me.

Hey I said, " Finally sitting down I see".

He playfully glared at me then said, "looks like your face toned down a few reds since the blood test".

Emmett boomed with laughter, "Yeah your right Eddie!" She's not a red as a rocket anymore.

With that my face heated up. both Edward and i glared at Emmett.

"Until now", Emmett said laughing again.

Shut up, I yelled.

Hey Eddie hurry up and plant one on her shes getting all worked up again.

"STOP CALLING ME EDDIE!" Edward screamed " you know I hate that.

Yeah so... Emmett said flashing a giant grin.

Edward was just about to lunge at Emmett when Carlisle said, " The test results are in "

Both Edward and i looked at Carlisle who was reading the results.

Well... im really surprised about the results. I didn't know such a thing was possible.

Just Spit it out Carlisle, Emmett said.

well Bella it seems to me that you are... Pregnant.

Really, I whispered.

Yes, it appears so, carlisle replied.

I turned to stare at Edward. He was Still staring at Carlisle.

"Is it safe" Edward asked.

Um, this has never happened before but i promise to keep an eye on Bella.

Thanks Carlisle.

Emmett wore a grin that stretched ear to ear.

" So your telling me im going to have a niece or nephew".

"O im going to teach them so much stuff". Emmett Kept going on.

Emmett, I'd love it if you didn't corrupt our child's mind with your messed up one, said

Edward just messing with Emmett.

My minds not messed up, Emmett said all huffy.

Our child.....he said it with so much passion and Dedication.

I just wanted to melt when he said "Our" child.

Esme broke my train of thought.

I knew that room was gonna come in handy for something. I cant wait till we find

out if its a boy or a girl! she exclaimed.

Alice, Rose, and i are gonna have so much fun.

We get to but a Stroller, Crib, Playpen, Highchair!

***************************************************************************************************************

Edward and I went inside his room at the Cullen's.

We were laying on his bed.

So, I said snuggling closer to his chest.

So...? He replied.

He was just so perfect, his eyes, nose, face, body, smile...Our baby's gonna be Beautiful.

What are you thinking about, Love?

Just how perfect you are and how beautiful are baby's gonna be especially with you as the father.

And you as the mother he added in.

They'll be lucky if they don't get any of my looks.

Still not seeing yourself clearly i see.

Nope, i am seeing myself clearly.

I don't believe so, Edward said right before he kissed me lightly on the lips.

He pulled back, " Bella you look tired, you should get some rest".

He began to hum my lullaby, and i was soon overcomed by a deep slumber dreaning about edward and "our" baby.

* * *

_**Again sorry this took forever to update, and that its not that great..... But like allways kepp giving me ideas for the next chapter... ^_^ Love ya,**_

_**Alexiscullen359**_


	6. Sorry for lack of Updates

_**SORRY**_

* * *

_I'm so Sorry............ Ive had alot of Schoolwork recently. I had to write Romeo and Juliet into a children's book in my own words for the last week, and i presented it today. So that means no more craziness. And also i have spring break next week so now i can write and catch up on the story. Please don't hate me lol Ive just been busy and PROMISE to write the stories and catch up........ again I'm very sorry and promise to make it up.......the next chapter will come out sometime between Sunday and Tuesday. once again I'm sorry and thanks for reading all the other chapters....._

_** Alexiscullen359**_


	7. New story

_**Hey,**_

Hey guy's I'm halfway through chapter 5 of what's going on, Ive been working on it for a little bit but on Thursday i had a dream that i thought would be fun to make it a story of mine check it out and tell me what you think of it. And chapter 5 for whats going on will be out soon.

_**Love,**_

_** Alexiscullen359**_


	8. Chapter 5 Baby Nursery, Baby Shower!

Here's what I have so far, sorry it's not alot. :(

* * *

BPOV

Hard to believe that it only been, what? 3 days since i found out i got pregnant and I'm already

said since the baby is going to be 1/2 Vampire and 1/2 Human the pregnancy will

be accellerated and will be born in a total of 5 days.

Being pregnant isn't actually bad at all when you put aside the first few days of morning sickness

and moodiness all the super-glad that i wont have to wait 9 whole months for my little baby

i coudnt wait that long, i can bearl wait 2 more days.

"Bella", i heard someone call in a very ringy voice I'm guessing it was Alice.

"Yes" i called out, "Im in Edwards room".

She swung the door open, "Hey Bella", said Alice.

Hey Alice, whatcha need?

Well, as you know your baby will be arriving in two days and we don't really have the room done

yet and I wanted you to help by coming shoping with Rose, Esme and I.

Yeah, sure sounds like fun but we don't know if it's a Boy or a Girl yet?

"Yeah i know, your going shopping with us after the baby's born but you have to tell us what kind

of theme you want.

So if it's a baby girl what theme would you like? asked Alice

Um, how about Lamb's? YEAH! she yelled. That would be cute cause i know Edward calls you

his Lamb, like "The Lion fell in love with the Lamb" him being the Lion.

And what about a Boy theme?

How about Lions, like a Savannah Kind of.

"Yeah that would be cute to cause he's the Lion.

Yeah i guess, I relpied.

SO..... Alice begun again.

"Yes"

Like i said the baby's gonna be here in two days... so...... is it OK if i throw a baby shower......

Ali.....she cut me off..

Before you say no, how i foresawshe said pointing to her temple. Everyone is excited and it would

hurt Esme and Rose and me if you didn't have a baby shower for you first baby, she said grinning.

Well, fine. For once im actually kind of excited for a party, i told her truthfully.

Really, she asked.

Yeah, i am. I mean it is my first child and all so why not make this a fun experience.

That's the spirit, Alice said praising.

Well ill be on my way to go shopping, and by the way you NOT ALLOWED to see the nursery

until it full complete and the baby's here.

Fine, I said. But do you happen to know where Edward is?

Um no I don't, but Jasper's not here either maybe they went hunting.

Oh, well OK thanks Alice. Ill just be up here Probably sleeping.

Well sweet dreams, she wispered walking out the door.

And like i predicted i fell asleep...

****************************************************************************************************************

EPOV

"So dude, what are you and Bella gonna name the baby", Jasper thought.

We haven't really talked about it, well not when she was concions anyways.

Concions, he asked.

Yeah, she keeps, on talking in her sleep, saying names like Caleb, Justin, and Mason. Mason

really seems to stick with her i can garentee she said that name over a thousand times.

Isn't that on of you middle names?, Jasper asked.

Yeah actually it is, I never thought about that.

You'd think being 101 years old would make you remember you full name. Jasper teased.

Ya, you'd think, i said.

Be right back there's a Mountain Lion over there and Ive really been wanting a good fight and snack.

Ya, ill just go get that bear over there, Emmett's gonna kill me when he smells this on me.

"Kinda like Bella when she See's I'm not home".

****************************************************************************************************************

* * *

I'm so sorry I had "Writer's Block", I hate it but this was what i had so far until I had no idea of what to say, once again I'm SO sorry

sincerely,

Alexiscullen359


	9. Chapter 6 What to do

WOW!!!! I finally updated!!!!!!!!!!!!! i was so lazy to type out this chapter i still have 12 more pages to type but im too lazy and ill type it up tonight cuz i want ICECREAM!!! haha hope you enjoy the chapter i think its longer that any other one i have written im not sure =D

* * *

BPOV

I woke from the nap i had when Alice left. I wonder if Edwards back from his hunting trip?

i rolled over putting my hand over the pillows felling for him. "Edward?", i asked.

"Looking for me love", Edward whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

I opened my eyes looking in the direction i heard his voice come from. I encountered two emerald

colored eyes inched from mine and a mouth even closer.

I leaned closer breathing in his delicious scent, and kissed him softly.

"Well your in a good mood", Edward laughed kissing me again. "Yeah, now that your here", i

replied kissing him once more. hmmmm, he said between our lips.

We both pulled away and looked at eachother. "I missed you", i said. So did I but I was only

gone for not even a whole day, he replied. "I know".

What time is it, I asked. Ummm, he said while pulling out his cell phone. 5:00 pm.

"Wow ive ben asleep for 8 hours, since 9:00 am!"

Well you do need your rest, you are having a baby now, he said smiling.

"You mean "OUR" baby, i said cuddling closer to his chest. He just held me there tight.

"Have you eaten today", asked Edward. As if my stomache were listening to him it

groweld loud. Um no, I said. "Well lets go get you something to eat, love. Kay, I replied.

I Hoped out of bed quick, a little to quick cause i got head rush stumbling toward the bedside table.

Before i could fall and hurt my self Edwards cold strong arms wrapped securely around me

steadying me. "Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I don't know I blushed looking down.

Well lets hurry up and get you downstairs and sitting before you fall again.

We walked down the stairs... well more like Edward walked down the stairs while he carried me.

Once we were down in the kitchen he set me down on one of the dinning room tables.

So, Mrs. Cullen what would you like to eat? I giggled. "Umm chocolate chip pancakes", i replied.

Of course, they'll be ready soon., Edward said professionally. I giggled again. "What?", he asked

confused. "Nothing"

When Edward was done making the Chocolate Chip Pancakeshe turned to me and set down

the plate. I tried to hold my laugh but i just couldnt. I started to giggle and laugh loud. He looked

at me. "What, now?" You have something on your nose, he wiped his hand on his nose.

"I get it?" Nope I giggled.

Here ill get it I said gently wiping his nose."There", I said. Oh that explains the gross smell, he

said crinkling his nose. Hey! I said faking a hurt Glare. By the smile on his face he didnt buy it.

"Sorry love, its just that any human foor smells repulsive to me.

"Oh yea, Way worst than mountain lion, i said sarcastically. he laughed, "OK little human time to eat".

Without another word i took a bite of the pancake and finished it quickly along with two more.

"Hungry?", Edward asked with a grin. Just a little, i said as i blushed.

"Want any more?" No thank you. Its still hard to believe how well you cook for someone who doesnt eat.

"Well, thank you, he said laughing. So what do you want to do for the rest of the night, he asked me.

Umm, i said putting my hand on my chin making a thinking face. "How about a movie", I sugjested.

"Did I hear a movie!" I turned to see who said that and there stood Emmett holding up four movies.

"Mind if i join!", he said excitedly. Sure why not, i said.

"A movie!!!", said you guessed it, Alice, with rose on the side of her. Alice seen a vision of you Edward,

and Emmett watching a movie, stated Rosalie. "Yeah WITHOUT US!!!, yelled alice.

Just then Jasper came in. "Whats all the commotion about, i was just reading in my study when Alice screamed something.

Oh nothing Jazzy but since your down here , you wanna watch a movie were gonna have a

movie night, exclaimed Alice. "Sure why not", said Jasper.

"Hey guys, I said speaking for the first time. Yeah, they all said in unison. "Whens the movie gonna start?"

"Umm how about i get the living room ready and everyone meet there in a hour", said Alice.

Ok, we all agreed. See you then.

*****************************************************************************************************

Edward,? I said lying next to him on the Bed. "Yes, Love, he said propping himself on his left elbow.

Well the baby's gonna be here going to be her soon and I was wondering if you had a name

you liked, I said rolling over to see him , not quite but im sure well figure one out.

"You have any suggestions?" asked Edward. "Well i like the name Mason for a boy.

Now where have I heard that before, said Edward acting confused. I smilled, I think its a great name.

It is a great name and it also my last or now its my second middle name... either one. Yup, so if its a

boy would you like to name him Mason. I asked.

Of course, Love. Hey what do you think about Carlie for a girl, Carlie Marie Cullen. "I love it!" I yelled.

You must "Really" Love that name, Edward said Grinning. "Well its adorable, I stated.

What do you want the middle name for mason to be? Umm.....Mason.....Anthony Cullen, I said smiling.

I like it said Edward smiling back. So its settled if its a boy their name will be Mason Anthony Cullen, I said.

And if its a girl there name with be Carlie Marie Cullen, said Edward.

Yes, we both said at the same time. "Love you", Edward whispered leaning in to kiss me. "Love you to", I

whispered between hi lips.

Oh, OK, said Edward. "Huh", I asked. Alice is ready for the movie night, she wants us down now.

mmmmkk, I replied. Edward helped me get up, took my hand and led me down the stairs to the living room for the movie

night with ou brothers, and sisters.

* * *

You Like???? Comment and tell me what you think, and feel free to yell or nag me for taking soo long to update =D sorry ive just been tring to make this summer rock before another year of pure torchure arives =D have a awesome summer!!! =D


	10. Chapter 7 pillowfight and the unexpected

**Heres the next Chapter hope you all enjoy and yay I got this one up soon :D**

* * *

APOV

Mmmk... Movie night... what do I need to get for a move night?, I thought aloud.

Popcorn for Bella, bean bags or "love seats", I should say... OOOO and sleeping bags and tons

of blankets although Bella will be the only one using them for the purpose of sleeping.

Pillows, maybe well have like a sleep over in the party room, OWOWOWOWOW!!

We can watch the movie in their! And .. And.. And play truth or dare! This is going to

be soooo much fun!!

I ran around the house getting pillows, blankets, love seats, drinks, and snacks for Bella.

When I was finally done I scoped out the room one last time, "Perfect".

Rose, Emmett, Jazzy, Edward, Bella everything ready, i called out.

One after one they arrived in the pajamas I gave them all. what can i say a sleepover is a

sleepover without the proper outfits!

Edward, Jazzy, and Emmett all had a different color pair of plad pj pants with a T-shirt

the same solid color.

Bella, Rosalie, and I all wearing different color plad shorts with the same solid color T-shirt.

Mmmmk... Emmett did you bring movies we can chose from?, I asked.

Yeah all Horror, he replied proudly. "Horror!!! ', Bella yelled. nuh uhh, no way.

Why you chicken, teased Emmett. "No", Bella said rolling her eyes.

Then..., Emmett pushed. "Fine ill watch the dumb horror movie"

Great now that that's settled! what movies do we have to choose from, i asked Emmett.

OK these just came pout and i don't think any of us have seen them yet. Friday the 13th,

the Unborn, or A Haunting in Connecticut.

K, i said... Lets have a vote.

Who want to watch The Unborn??, no one?? OK... How about Friday the 13th?? I looked

around the room once more, 1...2.. mkk... How about a Haunting in Connecticut??? 1,2,3,and 4

including me. So that's it we are going to watch A Haunting In Connecticut, everyone good with that.

Once I heard a few yups and sures, I told Emmett to put the movie in the DVD.

Come on Jazz, I said while pulling him over to the love seat. he sat down first and i hoped in his lap.

Emm and Rose took over the Couch while Edward pulled Bella close on the makeshift bed I made.

Then the Movie Began...

********************************************************************************************************************

BPOV

A Haunting In Connecticut? I hear that was a scary one...

What were only 15 minutes into the movie and theirs already ghost popping out everywhere!

Good thing Alice made this bed down here with all these pillows and blankets to cover my face.

The background music began to change letting me know that a scary part was coming, so I covered

my eyes with my pillow and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Scared?", Edward whispered laughing. "No", I lied.

Sure your not, said Emmett nudging me from behind.

Hey!, I said swinging my hand back to encounter his arm. Just them someone tapped my shoulder

from behind me. I turned around expecting to see Emmett but he wasnt there, Just Rose.

When I turned back around I came face to face with a , for the first time very frightning Emmett.

I yelped out loud, only to hear laughter following it.

Are you sure your still not scarred, asked Edward laughing slightly with a grin on his face.

Maybe, I said while pulling my pillow closer to me.

I felt Edward shaking with laughter while pulling me closer to him.

"Oh come on guys can we just watch the movie and not you two getting all lovel dovey?!?! Emmet

exclaimed.

"Why is it bothering you"? I asked.

As a matter a fact it it he said raising his pillow above his head looking at me with a devilish grin.

You wouldn't, I said. "Oh but I would little sister, he said while nailing me on the head with his

pillow. "Hey! , I yelled while grabbing my pillow and swinging it at him, well maybe swinging it

directly at his head.

*BAM*

Emmett and I continued hitting each other with our pillows.

Emmett and I looked at each other "Should we?", I asked. He winked in return.

Oh guys why don't you join the fight, Emmett said while running around the room hitting everyone

on the head besides Edward.

Edward? I called from behind him he turned around Ye----... I got him.

He put his playful face on and crouched down.

I knew what he was gonna do so i quickly turned around only to be pounced on playfully and

land on the couch. I squirmed to try to break free but it was pointless.

He proceeded to tickle me. HAHAHA!!! I let out , stop, please.., stop, that tickles, please...

HAHAHA!!!

OK fine, are you still gonna hit me with a pillow?

No, I gasped out. and he let me go.

I then got my pillow of the couch and hit him in the head again. I smirked and ran off to Alice.

"ALICE"!!! I yelled. Coming she replied after hitting Jazz one more time she. Yeah Bells, She said.

Help, I said Just as Edward yanked me int o his grip threatening to tickle me.

Alice ran over to Edward and jumped on his back causing him to release me. He continued to

try to pry Alice off his back. She hit him in the head with the pillow and they both fella back on

the floor laughing causing us all to fall on the floor and laugh along with them.

That was fun, Emmett said. "Yeah", everyone agreed.

So what now, I asked when everyone stopped laughing and got quiet. I looked over to where

everyone was.

Alice's eyes were totally gazed over like she was having a vision. Alice? I asked. I then

looked over to Edward who had the same look on his face, he must have been reading

Alice's mind. Edward? I asked.

Just as I called his name the y both snapped out of it and stared at each other. "Get

Carlisle said Edward. "On it", said Alice from the other room.

Wait why do we need Carlise?I was standing up looking at Edward. Just as I finished saying that

I had a sharp sudden pain in my abdomen, causing me to fall back on the floor writhing in pain.

I tried hard not to scream but just couldn't keep it in very long.. I let out a loud moan while

holding my stomach.

Just then Carlise rushed in the room with Alice. "Is she in labor?" asked Alice. Possibly but in

not sure he said while lifting up my shirt just passed my bellybutton. probing around and

putting little pressure as possible on it.

Its too early for her to be in labor, the baby isn't fully developed yet, said Carlisle.

Ill have to inject her with a fluid that will stop the birth but wont harm the baby. Hurry, said Edward.

Carlisle said this wont hurt a bit Bella, as he injected a fluid into my right arm. I felt the pain in

my stomach slowly die down, and driffted to a non-painfull slumber...

* * *

**Kay I know there are alot of people who read this story cuz it is being put on favorite story and im being put as favorite author but if i can ask for one little favor??? can you all Comment please just so I know im not just writing for no reason :( and for those of you who do comment, THANKYOU! :D Love you all!!**

** Alexiscullen359  
**


End file.
